unreachable
by daikota-akira
Summary: He's dumb enough to think that she pours a feeling into this, they fucked and she thoughts that was wrong - he felt lower than a dirt on the sole of her shoes. He should've know from the start, this would never happen the way he'd always wanted.


**a/n** : this is the sequel of _About Lin_ , i poured my heart into this :") i hope someone would read this and hope you all enjoy this as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All character belongs to Mike and Bryan, but this story is mine.

 **Warning:** this stories has a slight of material sexual content, one sided love and unrequited love (maybe), typo(s) and inappropiate grammar mistakes.

* * *

 **unreachable**

 **by daikota-akira**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been a busy weeks for the Head Quarters, mostly has returned home after an exhausting day. There had been a group of robbery that happen a lot for the past month and it's driving the Chief crazy lately, and automatically it affected him too.

The citizen has been nagging endlessly and the press didn't help either, and it's getting under the Chief Beifong's skin everyday and it's only a damn time for her to barked them harshly if they won't stop.

Saikhan assumed that the rest of cadet and officer has returned to their home, of course they has - it's midnight what kind of person that still awake and work at this time?

Apparently, it's the Chief and him self. It usually happens between the two of them as a Chief and Captain - they discussed a lot of things for the sake of city's safety, to decide what's the best for tomorrow and ended up return to their home around midnight and back at the Head Quarters the next morning.

He gathered the final report today from the Lieutenant and knocked to the Chief's office door. There's no respond but the door opened with her metal bending from inside. The Chief sat straightly behind her desk, "Bring the final report today, Captain." she said not even look up from her scribbling; he knows she had expected him.

"Is there anything left, Captain?" asked Chief Lin Beifong formally as Saikhan handed her the report.

"No, Chief." he said. "We had investigated the robbery approximately happened in the morning at 8 until 10am while people went to work and leave their home. I suggest we need to increase morning patrol to avoid this unwanted situation."

Saikhan watched her deliberately as her pale green eyes observed the report fast but carefully, knowing her pretty much long - he figured Lin has some unknown _scary_ ability, including reading a full one page report _that_ fast but he knows she already read them all in detailed.

He barely breathing as Lin finally looked up to him, observing from head to toes just like what she did with the report, reading him keenly. Her facial expression has always been unreadable, mostly cold and no one could even dare to say what's in her head, unsurprisingly some rookies - as Lin referred them as a brat _-_ found it intimidating.

And he wasn't an exception from that case, apparently - whenever the Chief was around, it has always been nerve-racking. Her presence was conveniently noticeable, commanded a certain presence towards everyone that she is someone important and one of influential people.

But much to everyone astonishment - in a good or bad way about her, either they astounded by her or solely intimidated by her. It's not because of she is the Chief of Police, he believes it's simply because she is Lin Beifong her self.

It was truth after all, maybe the thoughts and image of her is necessary. Being a Chief of Police is not easy and it was unusual option of works to chose. He had witnessed all the stress and burdens of works as a Chief from his own father and Lin's mother. There's a bunch of works and criminals and all that craps to do, not to mention all the politics bullshit and people's whining.

And after his father retirement and give the title to Lin, the whole city depends on her and now she's responsible of the whole people, unquestionably the burdens is all on her shoulders. He admitted, he was glad that his father chosen Lin instead of him, being responsible of the entire city is pretty terrifying.

Additionally, she inherited her mother's name as the world's earth bender prodigy and a war hero, plus the Beifong was already famous as her grandfather, Lao Beifong was a successful businessman and one of an oldest aristocrat noble family in the entire earth kingdom. It must be toughen her mental, personality, perhaps her daily routine and unwillingly her entire life has to shaped into something abnormal for a common people.

The possibility of having nearly a normal life was slowly changed but certain; and later entirely vanished and that was the first thing had came up with his mind as he observed her changed when the responsibility absorbed her three years ago as she became the Chief.

"Do you think that's good enough? Tell me, how many house they successfully had robbed this week? And how come our people hasn't arrest a single person?" she asked sardonically, her pale green eyes staring him, at that moment he feels like that eyes could possibly absorbing him alive.

He gulped shortly, his brain quickly set a proper sentences to replied the Chief. Even though they had been friends in years, he doesn't quiet get used with Lin in her Chief _mode._ He sometimes forgot that Lin could be very intimidating if she wanted to, which is mostly all time, and now he completely understood with those Cadet babbling and buzzing about how terrifying their Chief are.

"Uh - we had tried our best to tracked them, Chief. But I'll send another team to investigated the recent house that had robbed yesterday to search any clues if we indeed missed something."

She shakes her head and throws her looks at the windows, staring at the buildings out there and momentary drowned on her thoughts. "That will be unnecessary and wasting time, that brat couldn't even do a proper job. I'll go by my self tomorrow morning. That's enough for today, dismissed, Sai." she said shortly and stood, grabbed her Satomobile keys and her long coat ready to go home.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Lin?" he asked hesitantly. Lin stilled for a moment and considering his offer, but not that long until she nodded in agreement. "That would be very thoughtful of you." she handed him her keys as she opened the metal door with her bending.

Wordlessly, he followed her as they walked out of the Head Quarters and he knows very well where she parked her Satomobile is. This time, he drive her car, usually when the day was off or she's no longer _the_ Chief and she simply just Lin and a friend, she initially take turns to drive.

He drove them through the city's greatness which is the structure of the city, the highway with Satomobile all over the street including the traffic and the people yelled with each other (during the day), the bridge that currently built to connect the nearest island, the office building, the restaurants, the houses the crowd of people that lived their life and hope to come and settle down in Republic City, the city couldn't stop fascinating him everyday.

Sure, there's a lot of criminals and that's why he has this police job to do, but there's also a life that worth to live. There has always been something that built and grown here every single day, ten years ago Sato Mobile has finished a skyscraper - that what they were called - marked the owner, Hiroshi Sato to be the first person to own and built the highest building in Republic City, not took so long for Cabbage Corp to built the replicate the next following year.

And suddenly, lots of rich and influential people competing to build the same structure, higher and higher - seemingly to show the City who exactly has the real power as the higher the skyscraper is.

They stopped as the red light was on, even though there's no other Sato mobile besides them and the road was nearly empty, he still follow the rule because the Chief of Police basically sit behind him. Saikhan took a moment to stare at the skyscraper across the road, let his own thoughts absorbed him unconsciously.

It mesmerized and astounded him and the whole city at first, looking up to the skyscraper as if it emerge the sky and touch the clouds up there and built by human's cleverness in such a way and detailed, it never stop to questioned him how's that feel to stood firmly at the highest floor of the building?

He never gets the answer - unsure why, though. Perhaps it was himself that too coward and has a nonsense burden feeling: he feels inevitably so small compare to the magnificent building.

Too bad he drowned on his own silly thoughts until he doesn't realize the green light is on now. "Saikhan," called the Chief, dragged him out of nowhere from his thought.

"Yes, Chief - I mean - Lin?" he turned to face her inscrutable looks, Lin tilts her head to order him to move the Satomobile forward. "Ah, yes, sorry." he clumsily blinked and drive again.

"What's on your thoughts?" asked Lin, this time there's a tone of sympathy on her voice.

"Uh - nothing?" he lied.

"I suppose you were admiring the buildingr again, then?" she guessed.

He turned to found her - somehow amused in her own way at his confused look. "How - "

"Oh, spirits, I know you - you have this strange admiration to the higher building." she said and then smiled quietly, he hated that empty smile she gave him and everyone. "Though, I still don't understand why do you admire skyscraper that much." she continued.

 _As I do, not understand yourself, Lin._

He looked up to her beside him as the woman stares the street thoughtfully with her unreadable expression that harden herself through the years. He watched her in silent: her mesmerizing skin, her thick eyelashes that protecting her pale green eyes, her perfect cheekbones, her nose, oh god - he hoped he someday could understand her, to make a particular expression from her - a happy one if he specifically - he desperately wants to earn that.

Saikhan wants her to live the life she should be, it was a selfish request but it became a silence of frustration for him. She used to be so lively, passionate, and unhesitantly showed emotional expression to anyone and anytime. He missed her mostly, being happy - that was very rare to see the Chief amused or laugh at something - and he furtively admire her laugh and smiled for the longest time, it was such a real beauty of her when she looks very alive with her expression, even if the slightest thing like when she's frowning or madly angry at something.

But it was become very rare for the past year, now the whole city only knows about the fierce and cold Chief Lin Beifong.

 _What had happened to you, Lin?_

"Can we go to the bar tonight?" she asked after a long silence between them right before he turn left, the way to heading to her apartment in the east side of Republic City.

"Sure, mam." he said. He didn't expect that coming so soon (it's still Friday, anyway), not tonight with the unsolved robbery case is still there; on her desk waiting to be done.

"Don't call me that." she retorted, he cackled for a moment and noticed Lin peevishly bothered by him whenever he called her formally after work.

The bar was surprisingly filled with people, he figured Republic City's local band, _Wolfbats,_ is perfoming right now and that's explain why they almost failed to get a table and how crowd the bar was. But luckily, Saikhan is a friend with the owner and he's already anticipated their arrival. Several people notice them, especially Lin since her presence was familiar to the entire city - or perhaps it's because their noticeable metal armor.

"Not cactus juice this time," she said. "I need to stay wide awake tomorrow."

They ordered wine afterwards - that's what they called, another new invention of human's cleverness - not as strong as a cactus juice, but it gives the similar warmth effect. While waiting the drink arrive, they watched the band performing, the sounds of the musicians filled the room and the hum of people - a couple excitingly follow the lyrics as the band sing a song that familiar to him, he heard this song a lot on the radio.

Saikhan sees her legs tapping her foot along to the music, calmly reveling the song, she looks calm and alive even though her usual deep frown was still there. And the corner of her lips lifted up just a little - he couldn't tell if it count as a smile, maybe not quiet a smile but after all she looks pleased.

Somehow he forget that she's a Chief, there was a rare moment when she simply looks like another civilian on the city. He hates to see her on her metal armor uniform right now (but he admires her on it too). It will be perfect if she's on casual outfit - a dress would be great just like the others woman in the room, he never seen her wearing a dress or a skirt before and he wants to see it even for once.

He's not sure why they spent time together, yes they're friends for almost a decade, but _this_ is never happen before - hanging out to the bar and enjoy the local band - pretty much sounds like a date for him. He doggedly removed the thoughts, it's sucks to think the reality Lin would never sees him the same way with him.

Saikhan knows exactly the reason why she keep asking him to accompany her to the bar and spending time with him; not because their sake of friendship, not because he's fun enough to spend time with, certainly not because she has more feelings than a friend should be for him like he has.

It's because she's simply lonely - that's what he thoughts.

 _"Everyone left me." she giggled. "World doesn't make any sense now."_

He remember that was the first line that came out from her mouth the first time she spent her night with him before anything else.

Perhaps, she needs someone that make senses for her.

And here he is, as a good friend, offering himself with nothing but kindness - do a small favor, spending time with Lin to make her feels better, at least that what he'd hoped.

Saikhan pulled out his pack of cigarettes, took one and lit it, he inhaled deeply - flavoring the taste of the smokes enter his lungs and exhale it through the air. He quickly intended to give one to Lin as usual, he looks disbelievingly at the empty pack - _stupid._ How come he didn't notice that he run out of cigarettes?

"Oh - my bad, there was only one left." he said, there's a tone of guilty in his voices. "I can go out to buy it, you'll be okay to hang in here alone?" he stood, but stop as Lin shook her head. "That's okay, you don't have to. Mind to share yours with me?" she asked, her face still inscrutable as always.

He hesitantly handed his cigarette it to Lin, she received it wordlessly and do the same thing with him- inhaled and exhaled calmly. He didn't know how long she has been smoking like him but he nervously obliged to share cigarettes since last month with her as the woman demanded him to.

He watching her with inexplicable feelings that tighten his chest - the way her lips delicately touched the same spot of the same cigarettes, he wonder what it would be like if he tasting her lips as well. Saikhan immediately ignores the forbidden thoughts, spirits - what has he been thinking? Lin is a friend, and he must treasure her like one.

"I like this song, do you?" he asked awkwrdly, try to ignore the slighest pang of that odd feeling on his chest. The Chief nodded, "Yeah." she said shortly. The music began to be more exited, he sees her perk up slightly - for a mere second he saw the glimpse of the same excitement years back then on her pale green eyes, but quickly she seems to suppressed it away and back to her sturdy posture.

He'd seen her so alive before, it was so fascinating to see the lights on her eyes and he desperately want to see that again.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked dumbly, now he regret it immediately as he sees her body stiffened with her looking up to him disbelievingly and widen eyes. Even if they has been friend almost for a decade, with a mutual respect between each other; there has always been a line that he can't cross to.

He's silently cursing at his own stupidity under his breath, just slightly so she can't hear him. That's it, their relationship just improved even a little bit the last two month as Lin allowed him to spend her time with him and now he just destroyed it with one simple question. He's absolutely a moron; an idiot who can not keep his mouth closed.

Saikhan began to trembling nervously and rub his nape awkwrdly, his brain seems to stop working to set a proper words to the Chief. "I - uh…" he can't finish a single word, and there's a long uncomfortable silence after that. Gladly, the waitress came and bring their wine.

"Do you know any of the dance?" she asked softly after listening the song, take a sip of the wine, and watching several couple to join the dance floor in the middle of the room. He looks up to her surprisingly to found her exhales the last of her cigarette and extinguishes it; she look up to him now.

They said there's butterfly on your stomach when you loved someone; he always thought it was only an idiomatic, but now he believes it because he ridiculously - clearly feels that right there. He's not sure if he even close to love her immensely and straightaway, but one thing he's sure that he knows he cares deeply about her.

A mere second ago he thought she's done; they're done and he felt lower than a garden maggots out there. There is no way that she would dance with him. He feels flustered, she asked it in her usual indifference way as always her face is still unreadable and unpredictable; he couldn't tell what's in her mind and no one could.

But the fact that she speaking - asking that way, makes him feels like he's already more interesting than the wrinkled paper from the old cases that nearly weathered by age. Something about it just makes him want her to notice - to looks up at him even more in forbidden way; to tell him more stories, more lively conversation, more affection and perhaps -

At that moment he realized that he always jealous of Tenzin, to think about what he'd done to her, that's enough for making him wants to punch him right in the face.

He hopes more, more, and more from her, he shouldn't; but it was too late.

He already wants her from the beginning and he won't fight it back now.

"I do," he said confidently. Lin lifted one of her brows incredulously, they momentary exchanged a looks. Perhaps, it was his expression that makes her asks: "Do you still want to dance?"

 _Hell yes._

He stands up and offers his hand, the Chief looks at him disbelievingly as if she need a help to stand up with his ridiculous offer, but she accept it right away, and their clasps stay still until they reach the dance floor to join the other couples. Some of them share a cursory glance at him and Lin; it wasn't unsettling for him, there's nothing to worry because they're not important. What's important now is how to keep himself calm and how to ignore the anxious feeling that rumbled in his chest.

Saikhan wasn't very familiar with dancing, he doesn't know about her too. But he would not - ever - refused one life time chance to dance with Lin Beifong. He promised himself to taking a dance class every weeks to pleased her; to impress her.

Lin Beifong is a natural and quick learner, and she's good with literally everything, except with sharing her feelings - he always noticed that. He figure they both isn't a proficient dancer but they observes the couple aroung them quietly and not so long they could catch up with the music and the dance; they memorize the movements and do it at the same time until they ended up doing far better than anyone in the room.

 _There._

He sees her dim deadly-cold eyes began to flicker with that lost light; she's alive again. And he couldn't be more proud of himself, the fact that he's the one that awaken her old passionate soul.

This is the first time for him to see her pleased after such a long time; not quiet happy but that's the closest word to describe her right now, at least it was aside from her typical formal and distant - emotionless about herself and her surrounding.

It's pretty terrifying and unreal, but at the same time it's marvelous in which filled his chest with astonishment as she let him twirl her with a hands cling on her slender waist to swing her several times adjoining along with the music until they're both sweating underneath their metal armor.

The moment when he grips her waist closely to bring her closer, and let one of their hand twines tightly; filled that empty part of her - surprisingly - delicate finger (who would've guessed the same hand could take someone's life with her cords?). And let her touched him intimately; a strong hands on his shoulders and she instinctively followed his body and let him lead her. It was all precious and priceless. Perhaps, he'll memorize all the scene carefully; to remembering every second that has passed for 50 years later to his lifespan.

The more they danced, the closer they've became, the more her chest flush accidentally against him even behind their metal armor; he feels the air between them become so thick and hot. Lin wittingly ignores her best to not look up him right in the eye while they dance. But when she finally did; he almost shivered. Something indescribable was on her darkened eyes and he swears to the moon spirits, Tui and La - he knows exactly what does the looks mean.

He feels his own heartbeat start to race, pounding hard against his rib as Lin bit her bottom lips - if Lin's intention was to turn him on, he's sure she was succeeding what ever it was supposed to be. Because all he want to do now to bring her face closer; to kiss her hard and make sure they'll be out of breath.

Saikhan blinked, bringing his senses back to reality. There is no possible way she wanted him that way; the same way he wants her so badly right now. He should've not want her like this at the first place; not in this wrong way. But he's done enough with fight this shit, he doesn't care about crossing the line anymore - he clearly sees it.

The guest claps their hand satisfied with both the musicians and the guest that had participated to dancing, breaking the deadly heat between them. "Let's get back to our table." she said taking one step back, turned her back and walk away. There's something so hypnotizing about the way she walks and how she looks from behind.

He's not sure if it's because the wine that start to causing him felt so warm in a certain place of his body, or because how perfect he'd danced with her but he can't help to think how much he's craving from her touch; her affection. And how badly he has always wanted her.

Saikhan dismissed all the evil thoughts; with a guilt this time and back to their table to found Lin gathering her stuff. "It's getting too late." she said, without even bothered to look up to him.

"Oh," that was all he could managed, why is it so surprising - so hurting him - knowing that their night will be over? Did he just expect something else? He's stupid enough to realized it.

"I'm tired."

It was a lie, he knows that. She's a capable and strongest woman he'd ever known.

It was his fault, causing this uncomfortable situation between them. He should've not asked her, now this is all a mess. He doesn't want to end up like this; not after that beautiful scenario - he wants to say many things, want to hear her drunken laughter and chattered, to spend more time with her - but he can't say any further about that, not a single things because of his tongue-tied.

"You wanna go home?" trying his best to look casual as always - the fact that, his disappointment was pretty much noticeable.

"No, can we go to your place?"

 _No fucking way._

This time, she straightly looks at him - he held his breath for a second, that eyes could torn him apart straight away right now - perhaps, she noticed his eye enlarging in incredulity. He braved himself to stares at her, to search the answer he knows he will never get.

He doesn't want to think about _other_ things, but she asked him that way. Was that some kind of twisted words that he was too stupid to understand? Maybe she just want to - uh, make a quick visit because she's too tired? Or maybe she wants to -

"O-kay?" he answered hesitantly.

He drove them to his apartment instead, it was not too far from hers since they're still in the same surrounding, east side of Republic City. That's why they occasionally go to work or to return to their own apartment with a same Satomobile - sometimes her or his. She's the one who suggested it, she said it was because why bother using two Satomobile as they literally has the same destination?

He'd visited her apartment before as well as her, to discuss several unresolved case at night from work and they were too exhausting - bored, spending mostly their time at the Head Quarters was suffocating sometimes and it's refreshing to work with different places.

"Do you want some water?" he asked somewhat sound nervously after they arrived at his place.

Lin nodded shortly, more like nonchalant at his question, "May I use the loo?" she asked instead.

"Sure."

She walks through him to his room - where the closest loo is there, that moment he caught her eyes, he felt way more nervous than before.

He recognized that eyes, darkened with a strong will and determination.

No, nervous isn't the closest thing he could describe about his feeling, it's more like… agitated and - it's the similiar feeling when he had to face an uncertain things or situation. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 _This is just Lin, why do I feel like this?_

Saikhan bring her a glass of water from the kitchen intended to give it to Lin, not until he able to reach the doorstep, he heard metal armour clatter loudly, collide with the floor uncontrollably.

"Lin, what happen - "

He couldn't process anything afterwards.

There he found Lin, stood firmly only on her white tank tops and trousers, her usual metal armors lay on the floor willfully by her in his room - he assumed.

"My bad, it slipped unintendedly." she said calmly, bending the metal armors neatly and place it on the table.

"Uh - are you ok?" he asked, this is truly unsettling for him. He can't help but looking a that bare well-built upper arm, how slender her waist underneath those thin white tank tops, and her round breast peeking up slightly teasing him.

It's not like he hasn't see her like this, they'd sparred multiple times and they wore nothing but tank tops and trouser but _this_ time is completely different and unprecedented.

This is only the two of them and alone on _his_ room.

"I'm alright." she said calmly approaching in a way that _dangerous_ for him, she kicks her shoes off and removed her wrist band.

 _S_ _top that._

Her pale greens eyes bore into his somehow amused at his prolonged silence, he didn't know how long he held his breath until she reached his shoulder, grab the glass and put it on the table right besides him and unhesitantly place a warm kiss on his neck.

"Lin…" he gasped disbelievingly.

The scent of her lavender perfume is unbearable for him.

"Lin - " he intended to protest, to asking, to prevent, to say something - anything but - _fuck._

He lost it as Lin bend his metal armor off from him and left him with the same tank tops and tousers. She didn't answer that and smooth her hands downs his back and his waist instead.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet." she soothed him, grab his tank tops off from his head, leaving him bare chest with her hands on it.

He gulped shortly, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Lin," he says firmly and more determinate to stop her, grips her shoulders in attempt to stop what ever she's doing.

 _T_ _his is not right, not now - this isn't supposed to be this quick._

He was about to say something but she silences him with a kiss right in his mouth. He froze that time, but he almost melted within her as she move her lips against him forward with more purpose.

Saikhan can't remember when did exactly the last time he kiss women, he'd kissed plenty of his dated before, multiple times, and multifarious ways - searching for their certain secrets and whisper within a kiss.

But this time, it's Lin Beifong.

The one that always had him since the beginning, the same woman that helped him through the year, a friends - a companion, and without even he realized, she's _always_ the one that he'd always wanted.

Now she kissed him, and it's overwhelmingly stupendous and way more than enough, warming him from head to toes, tightening his chest in the most inexplicable way. And suddenly, with a flick - a big amount of fire somewhere deep from himself - desire rush within him, he shelved whatever he immensely held before.

 _W_ _orld doesn't make sense anymore._

He remember the line from her.

Now he understand.

Maybe it doesn't need sense any longer.

He knows exactly what to do.

He takes her in arms, running his hands to her feminine curve, her wavy beautiful black hair, slender waist, her breast everywhere he could reach - bring her closer and closer, to eliminate the distance had left between the two of them, to kiss her hard until they both out of breath like he promised before.

She pushed him to the bed until he sat down at the edge of the beds, he watch her took off her tank tops, not wasting her time and unwrapped her binding until she half naked right in front of him.

"Lin - you're… spirits, beautiful." he gasped, he swears - he's imagined her body behind that metal armor several times before, what she would look like without anything - but that was completely nothing to actually seeing her undressed herself like this with her own hands.

She stay stilled and pull him, kiss him harder than before - with her handy hands, she works at their trouser until both of them completely bare, skin against skin, their kisses travels anywhere, hands gripping here and there, and a loud moans and gasps, ignores the sounds of rain that starts to pouring out there.

It was too overwhelming for him, to be able to kiss her, touch her, taste her - he swears he could do that forever for the rest of his life.

It doesn't take a long time, Lin seemingly impatient and she's in rush - she grabbed his cock to her center without even a slighest hesitate, she's confident with what's her doing.

 _Holy mother Tui and La, this is happening._

 _This is finally happening._

 _W_ _ait, what?_

"Lin wait, no - " he said, gripping her wrist tightly - finally, his senses back. "Stop,"

She looked up with those darkened eyes, "What?" she asked, somewhat she sounds angry.

"Are you - " he's trembling with those lust, " - sure?" he asked, it was ridiculously sounds like a teenager having their first time awkwrd sex.

"Is this your first time?" she asked, the way she ask like it was stating the fact that a water bender is from water tribe and an earth bender is from earth kingdom.

Her pale green eyes eyeing him keenly like an eagle, like a predator looking for a prey, she teasingly grinds them right there - it was so hot and that caused him groans deeply.

"Holy spirits - no," he gasped, he started to get dizzy.

"Then what's the fucking problem? I thought you'd always wanted this?" this time she stops and glares with those merciless eyes, "Hadn't you always wanted me?"

 _Yes._ _Y_ _ou have no idea, I had always wanted you since the very beginning._

It scares him, the fact that she'd always knew and noticed about that.

"You're right." he said, placing his hands to her waist tightly.

He's not going to fight anything, "Fuck me, Lin." he retorted shamelessly.

"Good." she said apathetically.

It bothers him somehow - no, it hurts him at how apathetic she sounds. He doesn't want to think why she did this - is it because for the sake of pay back? Or she's just using him? Or - _fuck that._

He growled loudly as she sink down into him cautiously but he noticed how pro she's as she began to move.

And then he let her ride him, it's amazing to watching her move on top of him, searching the right rhythm for them - he could've said this is a beautiful dream, but the scent of her lavender perfume, her inner tight skin, how good it is to hear her moans, and her heavy breathing against his lips - it was so true and real. Maybe if this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up any time soon.

Their noises fill the room and the bed cracked uncontrollably, they're both sharing the same sweats and crashing their skin relentlessly - and he forget whatever he was thinking before, his attention was only on the woman that ride him right now - and that's the only things matter.

She came before him and she let him came in her, when he came the world spin and at some point everything doesn't make any sense any more as it becomes completely white.

Lin pulled gingerly, but not to bother to rest besides him, she got up and gathered the clothes on the floor and went straight to the bathroom. He waits as he lay there, times ticking alongside with the rain out there, but heard nothing from the bathroom, it seems like she just sat there, waiting for something.

Saikhan starts to wear his casual night outfit, he almost intended to knock the door before it opened with a bang, and found her on her tanks top and trouser, she said nothing and bend the metal armor and wear it.

 _N_ _o._ _S_ _top that._

"You're going?" he asked.

She glances over her shoulder, just slightly - but he saw that eyes.

A guilt.

And a regret.

"Yes." she answered shortly.

"Why such in hurry?"

"It's - fine."

It was suffocating, watching her in silences gathered her stuff - leaving him helplessly and powerless.

He wants to say so many things, wants to say that she's beautiful and amazing, want to thanks her for the dance and that amazing sex, wants to thanks her for spending time with him at the bar, wants to ask her another night to spend with, wants to held her and sharing the same bed - the same feeling.

And deep from his heart, he wants to ask why exactly she was doing that with him.

"Are you sure? It's raining out there - "

"I said it's fine, and I'm sure." she huffed impatiently. "I'm going." she said after she's ready and reach the doorknob.

 _No, please - stop._

"Lin - "

She pull the doorknob unhesitantly as always.

"Please stay."

 _F_ _uck it._

Lin Beifong stops, she stilled for a moment - sense the man approaching her from behind. "Please, Lin. Just… tonight." he whispered desperately.

"Saikhan." she said firmly, and turned to face him.

She took a deep breath, her face is inscrutable - but there's a frustration this time. "This is wrong." she said.

He's dumb enough to think that she pours a feeling into this, they fucked and she thoughts that was wrong - he felt lower than a dirt on the sole of her shoes.

"I… don't think this is right."

He could feels his heart broken in his chest the more she speaks.

 _Please don't say anything._

"Lin - "

"I was, I'm… I - shit," she huffed an incredulous laugh.

"I'm broken and - " she snorted bitterly.

" - and I can't be fixed." she continued.

Saikhan shook his heads, placing his hands on her shoulders, "No - Lin, listen."

"You don't deserve me, Saikhan." she choked, " - you deserve someone's better than me." she shrugged his hands off from her shoulder, and reach the doorknob again.

 _You deserve everything, Lin._

"Lin, wait."

She stops again.

"I don't want to end this way. Tonight just what you've said was a mistakes, people did a mistakes everyday." he carefully stated everything that could make her - not avoiding him. It would be a death for him.

"You're my friend, I don't want to lose my friend." he said, ignores the inevitable pain in his chest.

That's what they always supposed to, right?

She turned again, she looks like considering all he talked before. "I don't want to lose my friend too."

He smiled slightly, it was a hard work to do, smile while all he could do at the same time bear with the pain.

"Can we please… pretend that tonight never happened?" she asked carefully.

"I… of course I will." he huffed a painful laugh. "Don't worry."

Knowing that he would never be enough, the last thing he could do is to offer nothing but a friendly kindness. They're friends, right?

And that's what friends do, right? To help each other.

"Good, then. Tomorrow we have a lots to do. See you at 9, Saikhan." she said apathetically, and this time she really pulled the doorknob and left him there alone.

She might be has left the house, but her presences was obviously still there with him in this room. He unintendedly recalled all the beautiful scenario that had just passed an hour ago.

He open the drawer and get his pack of cigarettes, walking to the window and open it, let the rain showering the earth right infront of him while he's smoking.

He should've know from the start, this would never happen the way he'd always wanted. He knew that he could waiting for her forever. Knowing that he's he would never be able to have her - her affection and love that he'd always wanted, and perhaps that's the thing he loved about her the most.

He stares blankly at the skyscraper out there.

Funny things - for him, she has always been untouchable up there just like the skyscraper, soared elegantly strong and indomitably wonderful through the sky it self. No matter how hard he's willing, how unarguably he had attempted and the effort he'd gave, to at least to reach the lowest floor, he barely even had a chance from the start.

And how come he somehow would reach highest point of the building?

Saikhan knows from the start - really. Agni, he knows he would never even could reach, to deserve to stood on the lowest point of her life.

Perhaps, he doesn't need to start a dance class to improved her.

He doesn't need to convinced himself to ask her to watch Pro Bending next weeks.

Because it was already over before he could've started.

It's not like she's going somewhere far, the fact that they'll meet again in the next couple hours pain him the most. She's so close, _always_ so close - but yet so far for him.

The rain out there sent him a chill, he remembers the day he met Lin Beifong. It was a raining morning. And tonight, the same chill wind remind him kindly that it's like a silences goodbye to her.

Maybe this is the time to wake up, to face the reality that he will never be able to reach her.

He wish he was enough.

* * *

please let me know what're you thinking about this? i hope there's someone out there will read this haha.

I'll gladly appreciate all the readers and review you've left!


End file.
